


Home.

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, damien misses shayne a lot, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: Damien’s in Japan, missing Home. He leaves his trip early to come home.~ Inspired by "Home" by Catie Turner
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557610
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Highly reccomend reading this with "Home" by Catie Turning playing in the background. The song heavily influenced this piece and it makes more sense with the song.  
> -  
> I don't own Smosh or anything mentioned in this fic.

Rain dribbled down the hotel window, the soft pattering echoing through a darkened room, its sole occupant morosely looking through a photo album of past memories. The blue light emitting from the phone provided a soft glow to the darkened room, however the room felt somber, as if the person was mourning the loss of someone close to them. Which was the opposite. It was homesickness. A loss of familiarity.

A pang of hurt and longing struck Damien to his core, as he sniffled softly. It was stupid, in his opinion to miss someone who was a simple text or phone call away- but as Instagram harassed him with memories- he cant help but feel sorrow as his best friend stayed in Los Angeles. There was just a general aura Shayne provided that brought life to the air around him. There was no geeses lounging around the den, or clattering coming from the kitchenette in his room. There was a disconnect as the other half of the bed lay barren and cold. A familiar shape missing from the covers. 

Japan was a lifelong dream come true, for Damien. Being the huge anime fan he was- the opportunity to visit Japan was a once-in-a-lifetime dream come true. And yet, here he was again. He stayed at the same hotels, visited the same stores as the year previous, however this time around- he was by himself. And he felt lonely. For he was there solo this year, as Shayne had a conflict with Smosh scheduling. There had been many assurances that Damien would be fine, and he was until tonight. The nostalgia had hit him harder tonight. 

The reminiscent memories were caused after visiting a little restaurant Shayne and him had visited the year prior, where Damien felt their friendship truly changed into something more. The seclusion had made it a special place in Damien’s heart. They dined and headed back to the hotel and along the way, something changed. It was impossible not to fall in love with Shayne, when they shared a hotel room at all conventions and most journeys the Smosh Fam made. Not to mention their easy-going nature. It was easy as A-B-C with Shayne. 

However, right now he just missed him. They were seperated by all means except their cell phones- however it didn’t help ease the pain of longing. 

In all honesty- Damien really just wanted to go home. 

On a whim of pure impulse, Damien had dialed and was now awaiting the call to go through. The monotone rings filling him with fear on the off chance Shayne did not pick up. But he did. 

“Hello?” Shayne’s voice rang out- clear as day. Damien felt his stomach clench in anticipation as anxiety bundled and bounced in his stomach.

“Hey.” He said softly, the tension slowly dissipating.

“Dames!! Hey! How are you? You okay? Whatcha doing?” Shayne said, questions spilling out too fast for Damien to keep up.

“I miss you.” Damien said, barely holding his tongue from spilling everything.  _ The room’s are less full, the street’s aren’t as bright. I️ want to come home…I want to feel your lips, your touch and fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat. _

“Aw, I️ miss you too dear. Our cat’s miss you, and the office is too quiet without you.” Shayne said, the same tone of longing that Damien felt in his core. He stomach fluttered at the thought of their shared pain. The silence between words was laden with hidden messages and unspoken words. 

“Yeah, the same here.” Damien whispered, breaking the silence after a second. 

“When are you coming home?” Shayne asked, attempting to break the silence.

“Tomorrow. I️ just want to go home. Be with you, the cats, and resettle into life.” Damien whispered. 

“And I will be there. I miss you so much darling, it pains me.” Shayne whispered, almost as if he never intended to say anything. 

“See you tomorrow then, my darling. I love you.” He said, a soft smile replacing the sad one that sat there moments prior.

\\\\\

The morning came at a much slower rate than Damien wished for. The ticket purchased, and he sat at the gate, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. It would take a while before they would board, but the excitement to come home was far too much. His leg bounced jovially as he scrolled through the same pictures from before. This time, with the same soft smile on his face. The trip was cut short, yes. However, the homesickness and lack of Shayne made the trip’s memory more dour. He’d rather stay at home watching anime with the cats around them, and Shayne by his side, than venture through Japan without Shayne. 

Whether it’s clinginess, or just devotion- Damien didn’t care. Shayne made everything better. 

Before long, the plane was boarded and he settled into a comfortable position to sleep the flight away, thoughts of home filling his mind. The sound of paws against the wood flooring in his apartment, Shayne’s laughter filling the air, the soft caresses shared between them in the night, hand holds whenever they were outside of camera view, inside jokes, and a lifetime of pleasant memories floating throughout his head. 

The plane landed and Damien exited the terminal, scouring the baggage claim for the familiar face he missed so much. After a couple minutes, he had no luck. Disappointed, his shoulders fell and he grabbed his bag. 

“Hey.” A soft voice said behind him. Whirling around, Damien saw him, standing there. And before he comprehended anything, Damien crushed Shayne into a tight hug, feeling small tears crop up in his eyes. 

“Hi.” He whispered, before pressing a kiss into Shayne’s hair, glad to finally be in his arms again. Shayne laughed lightly, pulling away.

“I missed you too. Let’s go home?” Shayne asked. Damien nodded, rubbing his eyes lightly and grasped Shayne’s hand in his. 

“So, how was it?” Shayne asked, as they headed to the car.

“Not the same like last year.” Damien said softly, swinging their clasped hands lightly, before bringing them up and lightly kissing Shayne’s knuckles. 

“Next year then?” Shayne asked. 

“Next year.” Damien nodded, as the glass doors slid closed behind them, and they headed to Damien’s favorite place in the world- home.


End file.
